


Make It Count

by LittleRaven



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gen Work, Light Angst, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Xena has a post-fight chat with baby Eve.
Relationships: Eve | Livia & Xena (Xena)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Make It Count

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellida/gifts).



Eve flew into the open air above. Her baby was going to get a taste for action. Xena took the moment to land a necessary punch and a head-butt. She held out her right arm, catching Eve mid-fall. 

Action. Didn’t have to be bad, she supposed. There was Gabrielle, after all. There were many people out there who could enjoy a fight without becoming the person she herself had been; that Eve’s previous life had been. 

It didn’t even have to be fighting. She could just be athletic. Eve smiled at her from the crook of her arm. “You’re having fun, huh. Glad that’s the case. If it weren’t happening during fights for your life, maybe I’d find it fun too.” She petted the soft cheek and smiled back. 

“How does pole vaulting sound? That would get you flying. You could compete in the Olympics one day. Though that might be too ironic. Especially if you won.” 

Gabrielle would find that funny. Xena wasn’t sure what to think, but she enjoyed the distraction it provided. She wished she could give her child games to play. 

She wished, and there was no reason she couldn’t make it come true. Her baby was happy right now, ignorant of their situation, and next time they caught a break, Xena would teach her a real game to make her even happier.

 _The future starts with the present, and the present starts with the past._ If she wanted to be a mother this time, she would have to work with what she got. Had she known that with Solan, things might’ve gone differently. Well. She’d learned. Xena intended for Eve to benefit from every scrap of understanding she possessed. “It’ll all count,” she told Eve as they headed back to camp. “I’ll make it count.”


End file.
